


Rivals

by AustinWritez (orphan_account)



Category: RHS Realm 2
Genre: I suck at tags, Kind of a Hamilton rip-off? XD
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/AustinWritez
Summary: A French immigrant and a German lawyer butt heads once again after many years. Both men know that this was not the first time they have had a quarrel, and it certainly won't be the last time.





	Rivals

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my own story. Hope you enjoy. (Yes, this is a series.)

“Listen, Fischer, just get out of my way and there won’t be trouble.”

Marquise Harley Laurent, the ignorant French immigrant, stood at least six inches shorter than Elias Fischer, who was born in South America and moved to North America to seek better studies. 

Marquise, who was commonly known as Harley, stood in front of Elias, who was blocking the doorway Harley had attempted to pass through. 

Despite him having to look up at the German man, Harley stood his ground and slightly intimidated the taller man, though he would never admit that to Harley’s face.

“What makes you think I’ll do so?” Elias scoffs, smirking at the shorter man.

Harley glared up at Elias and brushed his long black hair out of his face.

“We are in a professional environment, Fischer. If you want to make trouble, go be bothersome to my brother.”  
Elias smiled down at Harley, a glimmer of mischief in his eyes.

“And what was your brother’s name again? Lowey A-A-ron Lart?”

Harley punches the taller man in the gut, forcing him to groan in shock and pain and double over. 

“Louis Aaron Laurent. Make fun of my brother’s name again and I’ll hit you where it hurts.”

Harley briskly walked past his enemy, who was too busy holding his stomach to torture the former musician any longer. 

Having succeeded in passing the angry lawyer, Harley proceeded to his desired location: an office who was owned by someone who happened to be his best friend and the general of his section, Kota Verrian. 

Despite being best friends outside of the environment, Harley still has to respect him in it.

“You asked to see me, sir…?” Harley asks, closing the door behind him.  
Kota looks up and takes off his reading glasses.

“I believe you are aware of the war that is fatal to the Robust Revolution.”  
He nods his head quickly.

“Yes.” 

Kota looks Harley dead in the eyes.

“Harley, I know you had military training when you were thirteen years old. You are an outstanding fighter, and you have great gunmanship. I would like you to step up and lead with me.”

Harley salutes him and grins.  
“You can count on me, General K. Verrian.”

Kota smiles back.  
“That will be all, General M. Laurent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Don't know when the next chapter will be released. Kudos and comments are appreciated. (Yes, the chapter is short. I didn't have much time to write this.)


End file.
